


Ellie Literally Predicts the Plot of this Fic.

by Ravenoftheskyes



Category: Genei Ibun Roku #FE | Tokyo Mirage Sessions #FE
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, It’s not graphic it’s just sad., M/M, Welp. I stabbed Touma.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26315911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenoftheskyes/pseuds/Ravenoftheskyes
Summary: Touma’s a cocky little shit, we all know this. But, when the Flash Bastard gets stabbed, it’s still painful. Extremely.
Relationships: Akagi Touma/Aoi Itsuki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Ellie Literally Predicts the Plot of this Fic.

“Hey! Flash Bastard! You’re gonna get yourself hurt if you keep doing that!” Ellie yelled. 

“C’mon, Ellie! I’ll be just fine!” The redhead responded. “I’m literally on fire today!” And he threw a fire attack at the enemies in front of him. 

Ellie bit her tongue. She may say she hates him… but he was still her best friend. 

Itsuki looked over, as Touma threw a wink over his shoulder to the blue-haired boy. His chest fluttered slightly, but he pushed it down. 

_No one’s supposed to know we’re dating just yet…_

Though he’d be damned if he said he didn’t think about kissing him right about now. 

A Zionga went for the enemies in front of him… and then it happened. 

A lance straight through Touma’s stomach. 

“Ugh!” Ellie wildly shot an arrow that killed the Mirage that had driven the lance in, and Tsubasa rushed over. 

“Touma! Touma, can you hear me?” She tried shaking him and threw as many Dia spells as she could his way. Tears started falling down her face. “Please! Don’t die!” 

Itsuki crouched down. 

_No! Please… please…! I-I…!_

He could feel a burning behind his eyes. 

_I can’t cry! I’m the leader, they expect me to be strong-!_

“Tsubasa, get us out of here!” Itsuki hoped none of the panic he felt had seeped into his voice. 

“Got it!” She said, teleporting the team out of the Idolasphere and into the office. 

The wound had closed up, but Touma still remained unconscious.

Tsubasa started crying. 

Ellie stood there, frozen. 

“...He feels… colder than normal…” Itsuki touched his hand. And he finally felt the tears spill down his cheeks. 

Kiria gave him a side hug. “It’s okay to cry, Itsuki. It’s okay.” 

_It’s okay… Kiri says it’s okay…_

Itsuki’s voice broke into short sobs, joining Tsubasa’s voice.

“Touma…! Please…! You…” the bluenette couldn’t get the words out. Itsuki just kissed his hand. 

Tsubasa noticed, but she was sobbing too much to really care. 

“Mm…”

“T-Touma! You’re awake!” Itsuki yelled. 

“What… what happened?!” The redhead tried to get up, but he winced in pain. 

“Relax, relax! Touma, how much do you remember?”

“I… I remember that I was throwing flashy attacks and then… did I get stabbed?”

“Yes. You did. That’s… why you’re probably in excruciating pain right now.”

“Yeah, makes sense. I’m gonna have a hell of a time explaining this to my grandpa…”

“I’ll help you home, if you want. You’re out of commission until you’re feeling better.”

“...Thanks, Sparky.”

“...Also I think everyone knows we’re dating now.”

“whAT?!”

Tsubasa smiled through the tears. “Yeah, we do.” 

“Haha… sorry.” Itsuki rubbed the back of his head. 

“No problem. Don’t worry, just…” Touma got up with Itsuki’s support. 

“Alright, later, guys!” 

A chorus of “Later!” came up behind them, as they tried to walk to the train. 

After a few minutes, Itsuki picked Touma up. 

“What the-?!” Touma said, as he was sweeped into a bridal carry. 

“It’s faster this way. Plus, you won’t hurt yourself as much.” 

“...I’ve got to admit that this is pretty comfortable.” 

“See?”

“Just… could you make sure you put me down before we go inside? I… don’t want everyone to know yet.”

“...If you insist.”

So they walked through the door of Touma’s house. 

“Hey, Grandpa!” Touma said, a strained smile on his face.

“Touma, what happened to you?” His grandfather said, frowning. 

“Uh… filming accident. I tripped and accidentally kicked myself in the stomach. Stupid, but Itsuki’s helping me out for a bit.”

“Alright. Take it easy, kid. It’s gonna hurt for a bit.”

Itsuki walked Touma to his bedroom and sat on the side. 

“Filming accident? That’s the best story you could come up with?”

“I panicked, and it was convincing!”

Itsuki laughed. 

“...I should probably go.”

Itsuki got up and tried to walk away, but Touma kept a firm grip on his hand. 

“...Stay? Please?” Touma immediately looked as if he regretted that statement, and he let Itsuki’s hand go. “Sorry, you probably need to-” he was cut off by Itsuki sitting back on the bed and linking their hands once more. 

“I’ll stay.”

The pair spoke about everything and anything, and it eventually fell to Touma talking about his favorite hero shows. 

“Hmm… well, the Steel Samurai, the Jammin’ Ninja, Raiga, of course… oh, and Featherman. I’m sorry for talking so much.”

“No, don’t be. I like hearing you talk.” 

“Thank you, Sparky. ...Do you just wanna stay over? Grandpa’s always saying how much he wishes you guys came over more.”

“As long as he’s okay with it…”

“I’ll ask.”

Touma grabbed his phone and quickly texted his grandpa. 

“He said yes. Why don’t you just… come over here?” Touma moved to one side of the bed, leaving the other side open. 

“Are you sure you don’t want the extra space, Touma? You were literally stabbed, being in too close quarters might make it so I accidentally hit you…”

“Itsuki, it’s fine. I’ve been healed, haven’t I? It’s just sore.”

“...Okay, but if it hurts, you tell me. I’ll sleep on the floor.”

“You don’t have to-”

“You were literally _stabbed!_ ”

“...Fine. I promise. Now come over here!”

And the pair spent the night chatting until they both fell asleep, smiling. 


End file.
